


The Food Web

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, GLOWING BLUE SKELETON COCK, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Spiders, Vaginal Sex, sans is sensitive, spider on skeleton action, there i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muffet is hungry for something different. Sans doesn't remember agreeing to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Food Web

He couldn't reach his phone.

The stickiness tangled his hands. Fuck, how did he even get in here? He was just about to catch up with the ol' Frisky when...this shit happened. His shoes ended up curling into a wad of spider web, and the more he struggled the more stuck he became. He couldn't move, not an inch. Not to mention it felt as though he were being watched. However, with no wiggle room, he had no choice but to wait.

All of a sudden his cell phone began to ring, and he was forced to answer by gently tapping his elbow on the screen.

_"Sans! Where are you?!"_

"Aw, bro, I'm a little bit, uh, tied up at the moment--"

_"Sans!"_

"Look, I'm sooorrry." He sighed. "I'm covered in spiders-- Wait, wait." He tapped the hang up button. _Covered in spiders?_ They were all over him like flies on rotting fruit. Their spindly legs tickling his body, some of the arachnids scuttling into his shirt and scrabbling on his ribs. It felt weird.

Like, really weird.

In theory, he could easily escape this. They were just measly spiders, after all. But the wonders of being tied up kind of limited his ability to do jack shit. (Oh, wonderful! He'd probably be here for hours!) Plus, laying back and hanging around was just more comfortable than struggling, particularly when the wave of little itty bitty spiders went running off into the distance. _With luck they'll find something better to do._

However, this was interrupted when something larger passed under him. He couldn't really look down, but it was a massive spider. It had jaws wider than Sans' entire head, probably. The creature stared at him, then tapping its spindly legs on his body.

Suddenly the oversized spider moved like a blur. It skittered across Sans' body, thoroughly covering him in silky string. He was held in two bunches of silk, one along his torso and one holding his legs together. If he couldn't move before, there was no way he'd go anywhere now. It then scuttled away, barking like a dog and leaving Sans absolutely helpless. 

Perhaps he had to make an explanation. A spider couldn't suck out his juices since, being all bones, he lacked any of that.

At the end of the dark, cobweb-infested tunnel, a figure stood. Not of any significant height, but very thin. Sans assumed this was the king, queen, or other various royalty of the spiders.

"Very good, Gingerbread!" They giggled into a hand, outlined by the molten at the outside of the tunnel. They had a high voice, just inches from being considered ungodly annoying. They seemed to be wearing heels, or clicky flats that went snap snap on the hard, cave-like floor.

"You've been very patient, my dear." They giggled once more, grabbing some of the strings and lowering Sans' body slightly. He could finally see them - or rather, confirmed very much a 'her' - a short and lanky, four-armed figure with numerous eyes. He sort of recognized her. She worked for the spider bakery, right? He never bought from there, but he had walked by once or twice.

"Uh, thanks." He blinked, (How does a skeleton blink? Only he knows.) peering around the passage nervously. "You, uh, gonna let me out?"

"What? No, this was my idea."

"...Excuse me?"

"Well, let me explain to you a little thing." She sat down on one of the many lumps of silk, most likely encasing large corpses of insects. "Though spiders don't exactly go 'into heat', we do have mating cycles like every other animal. Thus I must perform coitus with numerous others to be impregnated and continue my business."

"...I'm sorry, but you still have me completely lost, ma'am."

"You're such a dummy." She snickered, as though she found Sans' protests endearing or something. "I'm Muffet."

"Look, I uh, don't really have...'coitus' with strangers." Sans spoke very bluntly. He would have nervously shrugged his shoulders, had he the ability to. Muffet almost looked as though she'd burst into a laughing fit, but somehow limited it to another little snicker under her breath. And thus, now Sans was beginning to understand why the only exposed part of his body was his crotch.

"You don't have a choice!"

A sickening melody began to play. Were these spiders seriously playing violin at a time like this? Muffet clambered on top of Sans' body, then allowing her back to point towards his face. She wasn't even wearing any underwear. Her haunches were slightly paler than the rest of her body. (Magma tanning was quite a trend nowadays, however, a cultured spider would never show up in the nude.)

"I seriously don't think you should be--"

"Oh, hush." She harshly pressed her backside into Sans' bony face. He may as well give her a licking or two if she'd then decide to leave him be. But damn was it absolutely soaked down there. He felt on the verge of drowning as he hastily slid his tongue across lip and clitoris. And he tasted something slightly dusty. Ew...

"Those are my eggs, don't lick that deep!" To be fair, he was known for having a very long tongue instead of any necessary intestines. (Just because he could eat didn't mean he had to, okay?) He was shaken from his thoughts when Muffet kicked him in the rib sharply. "You're still doing it! What's your problem?!"

"Well, excuse me." 

Muffet took a deep breath, as though trying not to kill her living sex toy right where he sat.

"It's because you're not enjoying this, isn't it?" She faked a pout, then scrabbling along his bunched-up legs. "I'm sorry, dearie. I've been too impatient, haven't I?" She held onto his lower half with one set of arms, using the other to peel off his sweat-covered shorts.

And what a package that skeleton had on him! It was shining a light blue in the darkness, and smelled somewhat like...berries. Muffet had never seen anything like it. Sans saw it every day when he had personal urges, so it was nothing new. The arachnid woman shone a fanged grin, a bit of saliva dribbling from her thin lips. "That's a lovely embolus you've got on your body, sweetie."

"Look, lady. I love jokes, but this has crossed like...at least eight lines."

"Why do you still think I'm joking...? I'm hurt, Mr. Skeleton." After curling her lip and giving a decent set of five-to-six puppy dog eyes, she returned to her chipper self, hastily cramming the shining blue organ into her gaping mouth.

It tasted as good as it smelled, for the record.

"Oh my god, you can't be serious-" He was cut off by a deep, throaty whine. For someone so skinny, Muffet sure could deep-throat like a human prostitute. Her lips made the base of his dick slightly slippery with an almost purplish saliva. Luckily, skeletons don't remain flaccid for very long. And double-luckily, Muffet had four sets of arms, for crying out loud. Imagine all the handjobs she could give.

"There!" She pulled her lips off of his throbbing dick, a trail of lilac saliva slipping off her fangs. "Oh, I must've overdone it with the syrup."

"The hell did you do?"

"Spider saliva..." She giggled, wrapping her fingers around the azure length. "...can have an aphrodisiac effect on some people." Despite its bluish appearance, Sans' sex organ was very, very hot. It dripped slightly as Muffet pressed it against her face. She spat a bit of silk onto the tip. "But you can't waste this until we've mated."

"A-are you fucking kidding me?" Rarely ever did Sans swear, especially not at a stranger. "I really can't handle kids..."

"You don't have to, they're my little workers, after all." She lowered her haunches onto the lump of silky goodness, inches away from the literal glowstick behind her. Sans' face was hot, with a tint on his bony cheeks like the sky itself. "But now we're both ready."

"Please, lady, you've got to be-"

"Oh, for the love of Asgore Dreemur, won't you be quiet?!" She ripped a string of web down from the wall, pulling it around Sans' neck. He let out a harsh cough, his throat wedged shut suddenly by a web stronger than bone. His sunken irises flashed a sudden cobalt, and he shook and twitched. Muffet did not giggle, she began to laugh, like she were insane. Her slit left sangria-shaded fluids all over the silky bindings.

When she looked down from her mania, she noticed he was heating up intensely. Had he gotten harder than before? "You like when I choke you, skeleton?"

"M-maybe a little." He croaked, hoarse as ever. "Don't judge me."

"Whatever makes you wad inside me faster, honey!" She had lost all sort of formality. Her legs spread out in an anatomically impossible manner, then dropping her straight onto Sans' girthy nethers. She tugged on the strings like reigns around his neck, and he spat a lovely shade of cornflower, his head dipping back in pleasure. It was constricting down there, it was constricting up here, he was frozen in there and we're out here and he's the sheriff...

...Nothing was making much sense today.

The lining holding Sans' body up shook. A few of Muffet's heavy thrusts caused them to break, making the two come crashing to the floor. She went from laughter to squawking like a banshee. Her partner, on the other hand, preferred to keep himself to hoarse whimpers.

She squeezed the life out of him, her undercarriage swallowing an incomprehensible amount of blue sludge as the silky stopper came dislodged. Sans' orgasm was almost entirely quiet as Muffet pulled the reigns, her entire body becoming twice as wide as before. Her eggs were fertile, inflated with the sperm of a male. Her breasts had also acquired a bit more weight to them, all in just a few seconds.

Slowly but surely she pulled herself away from Sans, a bit of the leftover sludge pouring down her legs. Sans had passed out. She let out a little hissing laughter, scratching the silk with her long nails. 

"Your brother wasn't nearly as good."


End file.
